


Rin's Predicament

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the hottest day of the school year, Rin drinks too much at lunch and it comes back to bite her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this story: Desperation and wetting, gradeschooler flirting with her teacher, self-diapering.
> 
> Author's notes: My first attempt at writing straight omorashi content instead of smut with a side of omo or just plain smut. Any constructive criticism on this(or any of my other stories) would be greatly appreciated.

Rin's Predicament by Jeffery Mewtamer

The hot, mid-July sun beat down on the grounds of Futatsubashi   
Elementary as Rin Kokonoe ate lunch with her two best friends, Kuro   
Kagami, and Mimi Usa. Despite wearing a white, spaghetti strap top and   
sky blue short shorts that barely cover enough to comply with the school   
dress code, the abnormally hot, even for the last week of the first   
term, weather left the fifth grader sweating heavily and with a parched   
throat. As such, Rin paid no mind to the potential consequences as she   
downed an extra carton of milk, a couple of extra juice boxes, and even   
an entire bottle of water in addition to the fluids she normally   
consumed with her lunch.

Distracted by the heat and her nearly unquenchable thirst, the bell   
signaling the end of lunch caught Rin by surprise. As she went to   
discard her trash, she realized she would have to skip her usual   
lunchtime trip to the toilet, but figured she would be fine as she   
didn't feel even the slightest twinge of needing to go. As she   
re-entered the school building, the AC felt like a breath of fresh air   
as she made her way to class, oblivious to how her body was redirecting   
the recently consumed liquid thanks to the sudden drop in ambient   
temperature.

As her teacher and crush, Daisuke Aoki was about 10 minutes into his   
first lecture of the afternoon, Rin felt the first twinge of her bladder   
filling. At first, she ignored it to focus on Aoki-sensei's words, but   
the sensation of fullness in her lower abdomen continued to grow   
steadily and the added pressure from her shorts not being very stretchy   
didn't help matters.

Glancing at the clock, Rin noticed that only fifteen minutes remained   
until afternoon break, and while part of her was screaming at her to   
raise her hand and ask for permission to go to the bathroom and feeling   
that Aoki-sensei would let her go, another part was telling her that she   
needed to act mature so sensei would start to see her as a woman rather   
than a student and that acting mature included being able to hold her   
pee until the scheduled break.

When the bell rang for break, Rin shot up out of her seat and dashed for   
the bathroom as quickly as she could while keeping her thighs pressed   
together. When she reaches the nearest girls' room, she lets out a   
groan at the sight of at least a dozen girls waiting to enter the   
restroom, but knowing she doesn't have time to reach the next nearest   
restroom, she decides to wait in line in the hopes that it will move   
quickly.

Just as she reaches the front of the line and steps foot into the   
restroom, three sounds assault Rin's ears making her heart sink and her   
bladder throb. The first is the sound of a toilet flushing, indicating   
that sweet relief is within Rin's reach. The second is the sound of   
running water as a girl washes her hands, urging Rin's own pent up   
waters to rush forward. The third is the bell signalling the end of   
break, ringing out like a death knell for Rin's poor, overfilled   
bladder.

Rin's salvation is right in front of her, but she knows that if she   
takes it, there's no way she'll make it back to class on time. Deciding   
to put her efforts at being the kind of model student that Aoki-sensei   
would respect enough to fall in love with before her biological need to   
eliminate wastes from her body, Rin leaves the bathroom without   
relieving herself, her walk quite stiff and her bladder screaming in   
protest with every step as she returns to the classroom.

Back in class, Rin is preoccupied with keeping her bladder's contents   
where they are to the point that she's not hearing a word Aoki-sensei is   
saying. About fifteen minutes into the last class of the day, it   
happens. Rin's bladder gives a sudden spasm and despite Rin's best   
efforts to clench all of her muscles to stop the impending flood, she   
feels several drops leak out and soak into her panties, the fifth grader   
mentally screaming 'NOOOOOOOOO!' as it happens. Swallowing her pride,   
Rin decides to raise her hand to be excused before she shames herself in   
front of the whole class.

Seeing her raised hand, Aoki-sensei acknowledges her, "Do you have a   
question, Kokonoe?"

Standing up, putting her hands on her desk, and trying to not look as   
desperate as she is, Rin asks confidently, "Sensei, may I go to the   
bathroom?"

Massaging a temple in exasperation, Aoki-sensei responds sternly,   
"Kokonoe, it's not even twenty minutes into the class. You should've   
gone during break. Now sit down so I can continue class."

Feeling dejected at such a flatout rejection, Rin sits down, her   
bladder, fuller than ever, screaming at her for not making an attempt at   
convincing him to change his mind. After several minutes of crossing and   
re-crossing her legs under her desk and siently fuming at Aoki-sensei   
for not letting her go, her mind, as precocious as it is, has a naughty   
thought: 'What if sensei wants me to wet myself?! What if he has a pee   
fetish?!', which leads into her fantasizing about a private tutoring   
session involving her needing to pee and not being allowed to go until   
she correctly answers all of the questions sensei gives her.

Rin is broken out of her daydreaming as another spasm rocks her bladder,   
a longer spurt escaping pass her defenses. Gripping the edges of her   
desk so tightly her knuckles turn white, she screams mentally,   
'Nonononononono! Noooooooo! If I'm going to wet myself, it has to be   
where only sensei can see!' Managing to halt the flow before it can soak   
through her panties to her shorts, but sure the wet patch on her panties   
is big enough to leave a stain, Rin glances at the clock to see that   
only fifteen minutes remain until the final bell. 'Yes! I might not be   
able to last long enough to reach a toilet, but I'm sure I can last long   
enough to give sensei a private show!' Rin thinks to herself, her   
determination to hold renewed.

When the final bell rings, the other students, Kuro and Mimi included,   
rush out of the class as Aoki-sensei gathers up his lecture materials.   
Looking up after neatly stacking the last of his notes to see Rin as the   
only student still in the room, he asks, "Kokonoe, shouldn't you be   
headed to the restroom?"

Upon confirming that she's alone with Aoki-sensei, she stands up, both   
hands jammed in her crotch as she walks towards his desk while saying,   
"Sensei, I think it's too late for that." Pulling her hands away from   
her crotch to reveal a dark patch on the crotch of her shorts from where   
she leaked while making the trip to the front of the empty classroom,   
she continues, "I tried going during break, but there was a line and by   
the time I reached the bathroom, the bell had already rung and I had to   
rush back without relieving myself." Forcing a smile, she adds, "Sensei,   
I've never had to pee so badly, and I know I'm at my limit, so I hope   
you enjoy seeing what you've forced me to do by denying my request to   
be excused."

With a great force of will, Rin spreads her legs just as her dam breaks   
completely, her sky blue shorts darkening greatly as riverlets of pee   
flow down the insides of the fifth grader's thighs. Before long, her   
shorts are soaked beyond their capacity to absorb liquid and a thick   
stream starts cascading from her crotch to pool on the floor beneath   
her. As Rin stands in front of her teacher, wetting herself without   
restraint, her face is covered in an expression not of shame and   
embarrassment, but of relief and pleasure bordering on ecstasy as the   
relief of finally emptying her overfilled bladder washes over her.

As she empties completely and her stream slows to a trickle, her young   
body trembles in what she will later realize was her very first orgasm,   
albeit a small one. Opening her eyes and looking down to see that she's   
standing in a puddle nearly a meter in diameter, she exclaims, "WOW! I   
didn't think I could hold that much pee!" Looking up at her teacher, she   
asks, "Did you like the show, Sensei?"

Daisuke Aoki had had many surprises in his just over two years as a   
teacher, not the least of which had been how Kokonoe tended to talk   
about sex in a way you'd expect from someone two to three times her age,   
but seeing the grade schooler who had been crushing on him almost since   
they first met and whom he had developed feelings for that he wouldn't   
admit even to himself tended towards the romantic walk up to him,   
confess that she was bursting to pee and then apparently wetting herself   
deliberately as she blamed him for it took not just the cake, but the   
whole bakery. To add to the twenty-five year-old's shock, the sight of   
his favorite student wetting herself while wearing a facial expression   
that somehow managed to be both angelic and downright lewd at the same   
time was making him aroused.

His trance broken at the sound of her asking him if he enjoyed the show,   
he falls back into his role as responsible adult and answers, "If you   
had to go that badly, you should've just insisted it was an emergency   
instead of forcing yourself to hold it and then trying to give me a   
guilt trip by wetting in front of me."

Noticing the bulge in his pants, Rin giggles before retorting, "Sensei,   
there's no need to lie when it's just the two of us. The tent in your   
pants makes it obvious you liked watching me pee my pants." Placing a   
finger to her lip and getting a thoughtful expression, she adds, "Either   
that, or you enjoy scolding me."

Deciding to ignore her comments, he says, "Wait here and I'll see if the   
lost and found has any clean clothes you can change into." before   
leaving the room without giving her a chance to tease him further.

Aoki-sensei returns several minutes later and hands Rin a pleated skirt   
while saying, "I think this will fit you."

Taking the skirt she asks unabashedly, "What about dry panties?"

Blushing brightly, he replies, "There wasn't anything in the lost and   
found, but I raided the nurse's office and found this..." he trails off   
as he hands her an oversized pull-up.

Taking the diaper that was ovbiously big enough for older children, she   
asks in mock surprise, "Don't tell me Sensei has a diaper fetish as   
well?"

Aoki-sensei's blush deepens, It was the only underwear I could find!"   
Trying to change the subject, he hands her a few more items, "Here's   
some wet wipes to clean the pee from your skin, a large ziplock bag to   
put your soiled clothes in, and a sweater you can tie around your waist   
to conceal the damage while you make your way to the restroom to   
change."

Wondering if she can make his blush any deeper, she mock pouts, "Aww,   
isn't Sensei going to diaper me for piddling in my pants like a wittle   
baby?"

Nearing the end of his patience, Aoki-sensei says sternly, "Kokonoe, just   
go get cleaned up!"

Giggling at the interesting shade of red on his face, Rin ties the   
sweater around her waist before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom to change.

Upon entering the restroom, Rin locks the door heading into the hallway   
before tossing her flip-flops in one of the bathroom's sinks. Removing   
the sweater, she peels off first her soaked shorts and then her panties,   
the white cotton of the latter mostly stained yellow with her pee. the   
soaked garments join her footwear in the sink and she turns on the hot   
water to rinse them.

Despite how hot it is outside, the air conditioned air of the bathroom   
is cold against Rin's bare, wet skin and she lets out a shiver at being   
naked from the waist down. Opening the pack of wet wipes, she makes   
quick work of cleaning her feet, legs, thighs and crotch, taking special   
care to make sure her girlhood is clean of any and all urine residue.

Once clean, she walks over to the sink while her lower body air dries to   
make sure her soiled clothes are properly rinsed and thoroughly rung out   
before placing them in the bag.

After drying her hands, She slides on the pull-up and is pleasantly   
surprised at how comfy it feells. After putting on the skirt, she looks   
at herself in the mirror from as many angles as possible and is happy to   
note that, while the skirt is much longer than what she usually prefers   
to wear, it conceals the diaper quite well, with only the slightest   
bulge over her butt, but in a way that just makes her rear look fuller   
in a way that no one who doesn't know what her butt normally looks like   
would notice.

Shaking her flip-flops dry, she puts them back on her feet and wraps the   
sweater around the bag with her wet clothes before leaving the bathroom.


End file.
